How could You?
by heygirl.26
Summary: Okay Minna! This happened AFTER the GMG but there is no Drgaon Festival here so Please Enjoy! Lucy and Natsu are couples until she saw Natsu and Lisanna kissing so she went to her big brother. Who is Lucy's brother? What will happen to Lucy? read the story! :))
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Minna~! This is my second Fan Fic! I was having a hard time doing my first Fan Fic but I will still continue it, I am just havong some trouble but I promise I will update soon and please pick 3 dragon slayers for Lucy but Rogue is NOT included becaue he ALREADY like Lucy! The name of my first Fan Fic is "The fight to win the Blonde's heart"**

**Now here is my new story! HOPE YOU ENJOY IT! :D**

**P.S. This is BEFORE the S-Class trials Lucy is older that the dragon slayer duo at least 4 years**

* * *

Normal POV

Lucy woke up only to feel someone hugging her and she giggled "Natsu" she whispered and looked up to see a pink haired dragon slayer sleeping "Natsu" she said again a little louder "Hmm?" he woke up and was rubbing his eyes "What is it Luce?" he said as he hugged his girlfriend "I'm gonna go take a shower and you go ahead to the guild nd I'll catch up okay?" she said while making herself towards the bathroom "Sure thing Luce" he said as he hugged her and jumped out of the window.

Lucy's POV

As I was taking a bath I summoned Plue to keep me company "Ohh Plue why are you SOOO CUTE~!?" I said while hugging Plue "Puuu Puunnn" he said and I giggled. I went out of the bathroom and wore some white short shorts and a simple blue t-shirt and some sandals. I was walking with Plue beside me '_I wonder what Natsu is doing?' _I thought and giggled "Thank You Plue you may go now" I said and Plue disappeared. I opened the guild and my eyes went wide. there Natsu and Lisanna kissing and the whole guild was cheering for them except Mira, Levy,Wendy, Juvia, Gray, Erza, Gajeel and the exceeds. Levy saw me and I recieved a text message. "It's from Levy" I said in a low voice and looked at the text

Levy

Lu-chan, I don't know why he did it but we were all shocked. Meet me at the back of the guild once you read this message

I went at the back of the guild to see the people who were not cheering for Natsu and Lisanna "Hey guys" I said "Hey Bunny girl / Lu-chan / Lucy" they all said "So, why did you call me here?" I asked even though I already know what we are talking about "Well..." Levy said

_Flashback~!_

_Natsu came in the guild "Hey Minna~!""Hey Natsu" said Lisanna as she waved her hand "Yow Lisanna what is it?" Natsu said as he made himself towards Lisanna "How about let's celebrate on you and Lucy for being a couple?" Lisanna said "Sure!" Natsu said as he grabbed the sake that was being held by Lisanna and started drinking "Hey Lisanna?" Natsu asked "Yes?" she asked "Did you put something on this drink?" Natsu asked feeling a little drunk "No way! why would I do that?" she said with a fake offended voice and started to come close to Natsu's face "What are you doing Lisanna?" he asked "Ohh nothing, I just want to say I love you Natsu" she whispered on his ear with a smirk "Is that so?" he asked with a seducive voice as he pressed his lips against her and Lisanna smirked 'wait till Lucy sees this' she thought and B_ickslow_ saw Natsu and Lisanna kissing and he smirk so he made his way towards the center making the guild have his attention and pointed where Natsu and Lisanna kissing, unaware to them that Gajeel and Levy was listening to their conversation and told the others._

_Flashback Ends~!_

Lucy's POV

And that's what happened" Levy finishes leaving an angry Gajeel "Thanks Guys for telling me" I said with a small smile "Your Welcome Lu-chan" Levy said as she hugged me "Sorry Lucy, but I promise, I will crush Natsu" Erza said as she hugged me VERY tight "I-it's o-ok-okay E-erz-a" I said as I tried pushing her "Ohh sorry" Erza said as she stopped hugging me and Wendy came towards me and hugged me "I'm so sorry Lucy, I promise I will also beat Natsu!" she said in a cheery voice "Thanks guys, I have to go now Bye!" I said as I ran towards an apartment

?'s POV

"Hmmm I wonder how my little sis is doing?" I asked myself until I received a message from my little sis, I read the message and my eyes widened, I looked at the ground and my fists are turning white and I heard a knock and I ran to open it and saw my little sister crying and I hugged her "Shhhhh don't worry Lucy, does Natsu know that you are my little sister?" I asked her while we took a seat in the couch and she shook her head and I smiled "Okay! Let's kick that Bastard Natsu's ass!" I shouted and she shook her head "Brother don't do it, it's all right I'll quit the guild and join yours!" I said with a smile "Are you sure about that?" I asked with a concerned voice and she nodded her head "I haven't used my true powers just my back up power and I've been wanting and exceed" Lucy wined and I brushed her hair and smiled "Don't worry after you joined our guild, I'll train you with some hand to hand combat and your Elemental Dragon Slaying magic okay?" I asked "Okay Sting"**(okay I know you are all confused and all, but Sting and Rogue is now 20 years old while Lucy is still 17 years olad because of the Tenrou Incident)**she said and I pouted "I told you to call me Big Brother okay?" I asked while I was still pouting "Sure sure Big Brother" she said and I smiled, she looked at the clock "It's already 5:30?!" she shouted while I was covering my ears "Sheesh sis calm down, Rogue and Frosch, and Lector are at the guild and and will come home at-" I was cut off when the door opened "Quick hide in my room!" I whispered to her and she nodded "Hey Rogue!" I shouted to him while running

Rogue's POV

'_I wonder how Frosch and Lector are'_ I said it inside '_I hope they can go back home soon_' still inside my head until I catches a familiar scent _'I could've sworn I smelled this scent before'_ I thought as I continue on sniffing the scent of vanilla and strawberries until I was at the door of our house I opened the door and saw a shadow and a door closing '_Is that Sting?_' I thought and shook my head. I went to the kitchen and saw a blonde boy running "Hey Rogue!" Sting shouted "Yea Sting?" I asked "Could you *pant pant buy some *pant eggs?" Sting said while catching his breath "Sure but let me change first" I said with a bored tone and he nodded. As I continue walking, I heard a feminine voice inside Sting's room "Hmm who could it be?" I whispered to myself as I opened the door, my eyes widened

Lucy's POV

I heard the door opened and I went out of my hiding spot which is the closet "Hey Big Bro!" I said with a grin and looked at my 'big brother' and my eyes widened there, Rogue Cheney from Sabertooth standing at the door with his eyes also shown shockness and confusion "Uhhh hi?" I said with a little questinate voice until I saw my big brother running "Hey Rogue! Who said you can go to my room?!" Sting said and stopped to see Rogue looking at me

Rogue's POV

'_Okay I am so confused right now. I mean who is this Fairy referring to as Big Brother?_' I thought while looking at Lucy then Sting "Can someone please explain this and when I mean someone, I meant YOU Sting" I said as I walk away from the door and towards the living room with the two blondes at my back walking slower. We reached the living room and I sat there and the two blondes standing at the front looking at me

Sting's POV

'_Shit I'm in BIG TROUBLE now!_' I was screaming inside while I look at Rogue giving me a tell-me-or-else look and I shivered "Well… Me and Lucy are siblings" I said and when I said siblings I only whispered it to myself "You and this Fairy is what?" he asked and I got annoyed because he kept on calling Lucy a Fairy "It's Lucy! Not Fairy!" I shouted making both of them shocked and looked at Lucy and she smiled and I of course smiled back also "Lucy?" I asked "Yes?" she asked me back "Could YOU PLEASE tell it to Rogue?" I asked while pointing a finger to Rogue "Well Rogue? Do you want me or Sting to tell it to you?" she asked as she looked at Rogue and I did the same "Sure, you tell me Lucy" he said and I calmed down "Well, first me and Sting are…" she said but stopped for a moment to look at me one last time and I nodded and she smile "Siblings!" she said with a cheery voice "Siblings?" he asked again "Yup! Siblings!" she said it again still with a cheery voice "But I have three more question" Rogue said "Hmm what is it?" Lucy asked "How did you two separated from each other?" Rogue asked and I looked at the ground "Well it all happened when I was still 3 years old and Lucy is 7 years old our Mother wanted to live like a normal family but our father want is all money and he planned to have Lucy a husband already but my mother refuses and took me and Lucy with her to this secret place, but unfortunately when we were sleeping our father followed us and took Lucy with us and mom was awake so she chased our father and they we surrounded by mages, our mom fought along with her spirits but one mage pointed a gun at Lucy and was about to fire until our mom covered herself to Lucy so that she was safe. The spirits fought all the mages but they quickly disappeared. I was running, I didn't actually saw what happened but that's what Lucy said to me, our father came and took Lucy, but I fought my father but was punched and knocked out and when I opened my eyes, I was not in the forest where our mansion but I saw Weisslogia and I never saw Lucy again until the GMG" I finished and looked at Rogue who is shocked to hear the story and looked at Lucy who is crying and we were both shocked "Lucy? Are you alright?" I asked "Of course.." she said and I smiled "Not" she finished and I pouted. I hugged her and few minutes passed she fell asleep, I carried her to my room and put her to bed, I put the bed sheet on top of her to keep her warm and I kissed her forehead "Night Lucy" I whispered and walked away than closed the door "Man, I'm getting hungry" I said with a sigh and went to the kitchen to eat and saw the food already served by my partner "Hmmmm 7:30 and Lector and Frosch still not here" I said and started eating and also Rogue and as if on cue "We're back!" the exceeds yelled "Shhhh quiet down!" both me and Rogue said and looked at each other and continued eating "Frosch ants to know why we don't need to shout?" Frosch said "Because a special guest is here" Rogue said with a small smile and I smirked and Rogue looked at me"What?" he asked "Ohhh notthhhiinngg~!" I said while continuing eating "Sting-kun, who is this _special guest_?" Lector asked and picked him up "Well, you need to wait until tomorrow!" I said and put him on the table "Okay Sting-kun"Lector said "And also you Frosch" Rogue said and did what I did to my exceed and he gave both of them a piece of fish

Normal POV

As we all finished, Sting took some blankets and some pillows and put them on the couch. Rogue took a shower and went straight to bed along with his exceed and now Sting is having a shower and also went to the couch and fell asleep beside him was his exceed.

* * *

**Hey Guys~! At the last part I got bored so I just shortned it :33**

**P.S. I am still thinking if this is gonna be a RoLu OR GrayLu PLEASE VOTE NOW! :))**


	2. Chapter 2: Gray's acception

**Hi Minna~! Here are the results!**

**RoLu-5**

**GrayLu-4**

**RoLu is winning! The voting's will be closed at the 5th chapter of How Could You? So please support the pair you want!**

* * *

Lucy's POV

I woke up in an unfamiliar room and a king sized bed, I got up and remembered what happened yesterday "Maybe this is Big Brother's room" I said and went out of his room and went straight to the kitchen and my I saw Rogue cooking, Sting and the exceeds are just sitting not wanting to help Rogue "Hey guys!" I said and I hugged Sting and he hugged me back "Morning sis!" he said and I pulled out of the hug and went to hug Rogue but I tripped and I get ready for the impact but I only felt strong hands on my waist and looked up to see Rogue looking at me and I blushed "Th-thanks" I said as I stand up and hugged him "No problem" he said with a tint of pink on his cheeks and Sting smirked so we looked at him both "What?" Rogue asked "Ohh nothing, it's just that you both look like your married" he said and we both turned red "Can someone please explain to Frosch why a Fairy is here?" Frosch asked "And why Sting-kun called her sis?" Lector asked also "Well, Lucy is here because she was cheated on Natsu and came here for some comfort" Sting said "And Sting called Lucy sis because they are sibling" Rogue continued all of us looked at the exceed with a ':O' face on them and hugged them both. I gave both of them a kiss on the cheek and they both turned red "I like Lucy-san!" Frosch said while hugging me "I agree with Frosch!" Lector said and also hugging me. We ate our breakfast and started talking to get to know each other, after we ate breakfast I looked at the clock and decided to go home "Well guys thanks for making me stay here but I need to go home now" I said as I stand up and headed towards the door until I was grabbed by the hand and looked to see Sting holding me "We'll walk you home" he said as he looked at Rogue and nodded "Lector, Frosch stay here first okay?" Rogue asked "Okay!" they both said and we left the house

Normal POV

As they continue on walking towards Lucy's apartment, Sting and Rogue had little chit chat while Lucy is just walking not wanting to talk but she stopped and so did Sting and Rogue "Hey sis why did you stop?" Sting asked and Lucy only pointed at something so they look at the direction Lucy pointed and their eyes widened "Natsu Dragneel" Sting said as he continued walking "Hey Big Brother! What are you doing?! I'm not ready yet!" Lucy shouted but was grabbed by the hand by Sting "Nope! We are gonne talk to him!" Sting said while running "Rogue help me!" Lucy shouted and he shook his head "I agree with Sting though Lucy, sorry" Rogue said and I mumbled about having a cruel brother and friend. We finally saw Natsu looking here and getting mad

Natsu's POV

_'What the hell?! Why is Sting holding hands with MY LUCE and Lucy is oky with it!?'_ I shouted in my thoughts as I waited for them to get close but while they were getting closer and closer, I get angrier and angrier until they are now right in front of me "Hello Dragneel" Sting said pissed "Luce what are you doing with these IDIOTS?!" I shouted and saw Lucy coming towards here, her head facing the ground until she was in front of me and..

SLAP!

I was shocked of her actions and looked at her, she was crying "How dare you cheat on me, How dare you call Rogue an Idiot, and HOW DARE YOU CALL MY BROTHER AN IDIOT!" Lucy shouted

Lucy's POV

I can feel my dragon side controling me and I released a roar "Elemental Dragon Roar!" I shouted and white with rainbow color surround it blasted from my mouth and directly hit Natsu and fell unconcious "Good" I said while getting tired "For" I fell and was caught by Sting "Him" I fell asleep after I said it.

Rogue's POV

"Sting" I said after I saw what came out of Lucy's mouth "Is she..." I said "The Elemental Dragon Slayer" Sting said while carrying Lucy at his back and I fell into silence until "Rogue" I heard Sting call my name "Yea?" I asked "Do you like my sister?" he asked and I blushed "N-no wh-why wou-ld I l-like your sis-ter?" I slutter and Sting smirked "Ofcourse you do" he said and I glared at him

_Meanwhile at the Guild~!_

Gray's POV

_'I wonder where Lucy is?'_ I asked inside my head "y- Gray- Gray!" someone shouted at me "Huh what?" I asked and saw Mira looking at me worriedly "Here's your drink" Mira said "Thanks" I said and drank some sake "Gray, I know your also worried about Lucy" Mira said and I stopped drinking and looked at her "All of us have the same feelilng" she continued "Yeah" I whispered and continue on drinking '_I was about to confess to her but an Idiot beat me to'_ I said in my thoughts as I remembered what happened that day

_Flashback~!  
_

Gray's POV

'_Okay! I'm gonna confess to her today!'_ I thought and smiled. I was here inside the guild and waiting for a certaine Blonde girl to come here and on que "Ohayou Minna~!" she said "Ohayou~!" the other guild members said "Okay, I'm gonna do it" I whispered as I went to her "Hey Lucy" I said "Hey Gray!" Lucy said with a smile that I always wanted to see "Lucy, can w-" "Hey Minna!" an idiot shouted but everyone just ignored it "What is it Natsu? It better be good!" Cana shouted "Well the truth is, I want to confess something" he said while blushing which caught everyone's eyes "Well? Go on with it!" Cana shouted again and Natsu looked at Lucy '_Please don't tell me he's gonna.." "_L-lucy w-will yo-you b-be m-m-my g-g-girlf-riend?" he asked and my eyes landed on Lucy who is shocked and mostly all of the guild members heard it of course and eyes on Lucy who has watery eyes "Yes!" she said as she ran to Natsu and gave him a hug "WOOOOHHHH!" all of the guild cheered for the new couple but I just accepted it, "As long as Lucy's happy, I'm happy" I said to no one with a smile on my face and went to Natsu "Congrats flame brain" I said "Thanks" Natsu said "Uhhh can I talk to you? I asked "Sure" he said and we went at the back of the guild "So what do you want to talk about?" Natsu asked and I turned more serious tahn ever "Well first it's about Lucy" I said while looking at Natsu's face getting serious "What about her?" he asked "Well you see I was also likae Lucy and was about to confess when a certain idiot interrupted me" I said with a hint to annoyanc in my voice "Wait, I thought you like Juvia?" he asked "No, I don't like Juvia. But I accept your relationship with Lucy" I said with a smile and went near him, I grabbed the collar of his shirt "But, if you do ANYTHING to hurt Lucy, I promise you will feel what hell is like" I said and let go of his collar and walked away leaving Natsu there

_End of Flashback~!_

Still Gray's POV

"I'm gonna kill that idiot" I said and finished my drink "Thanks Mira!" I shouted and she waved at me. I went out to get some fresh air and decided to go to Lucy's apartment to check on, when I saw the sight of Lucy's apartment my eyes widened because of the sight of Lucy holding hands with Sting Eucliffe and beside them is Rogue Cheney '_What the hell is going on here!?' _I shouted in my thoughts and saw Lucy waving at the Sabertooth mages and I shouted "Hey Lucy!" she turned and saw me and gave me a smile, I swear I am blushing right now "Hi Gray!" she also shouted and waited me to reach her "I saw something" I said "What is it?" she asked as she ulocked the door and entered "I saw you with the Dragon Slayer Duo" I said and she stopped "Ohhhh" that's all she said and conitune walking towards her apartment "So, you saw me and Sting holding hands?" she asked and looked at me and I nodded "What exactly is your relationship with Sting?" I asked because I am just too curious and I still like her even though Natsu and Lucy WERE a couple "Well, he is my brother" she said in a low voice but I still got the words she said "NANI?!" I shouted but sigh in relief "Haha yeah" she said as she rubbed the back of her head "Okay" I said in a calm voice and saw that she was shocked "What?" I asked "Your not mad?" she asked "Of course I'm not mad! Why would you think that!?" I said and looked at her "Well because first, he's a saber and two, he's from the rival guild of fairy tail" she said and she does have a point "Does anyone know that your brother is Sting?" I asked but he shook her head and I just nodded, 30 minutes have passed and all we did is eat and talk and I saw her getting sleepy "Hey Luce, I better go home now kay?" I said as I stood up and head towards the door "Sure Gray goodnight!" she shouted "Night Luce!" I also shouted and head towards my apartment "So Sting and Lucy are siblings, who would've thought" I whispered and when I reached my apartment, I went straight to bed and fell asleep

Lucy's POV

As Gray left, I felt myself crying again as I remembered what I saw in the guild yesterday "Well I need to go to the guild tomorrow so that they would know I'm not staying here all day crying" I said with a sigh and few minutes passed and I finally fell asleep.

* * *

**Hi Minna~! I was supposed to post this yesterday but never got a chance : Please continue on supporting RoLu or GrayLu! Bye! :)**

**PS. I'm making my new chapter already! :) **


	3. Chapter 3: Goodbye

**Hi Minna~!**

**Here are the results! :)**

**RoLu- 7**

**GrayLu- 7**

**Oh My! It's a tie! :) Please conitnue voting!**

* * *

Lucy's POV

I woke up and quickly ate my breakfast and took a bath, today I'm wearing some ripped jeans and black t-sirt with '_Death' _in the middle and some black converse. "Okay, today's the day" I said in the mirror as I took my whip and keys and put it in my belt. I went out and saw two familiar faces and quickly hugged the both of them "Good Morning Guys!" I said as I released my hug only to see my brother with his stupid grin and his best friend who is blushing "Good Morning Lucy-san/Lucy!" two exceed says as they hugged me in the chest and I hugged them back "So sis, where are you going now?" my brother asked me and I turned to them "To the guild of course" I said as I turned away and started walking with both of my hands at my back and humming "We'll come with you just in case" Rpgue said and I turned to them again "Don't worry about me okay?" I said and smiled '_Did I just saw him blush?' _I thought but shrugged it off "But still, we'll just wait outside if the guild, sounds good? he asked and I just nodded my head again. We continued walking in silence until we reached Fairy Tail "Stay" I demanded and went inside. I went straight to the bar and saw Mira with a worried look on her face "I'm fine Mira" I said with a smile and she nodded "Oh Mira?" I asked "Yes Lucy?" she asked and gave me a strawberry milkshake "Thanks Mira. Where is Master?" I said and looked at her "Oh Master? He's right upstairs in his office" she said still looking at me "Thanks Mira!" I said as I finished my milkshake and stood up, but was stopped by a hand holding my wrist and looked and saw Mira "Yeah?" I asked "Why do you want to know where Master is?" she asked as she let go of my wrist and I scratched my head and laught nervously "Well.. you see... I'm planning to..." I whispered the last words "What?" she asked "I said, I'm planning to... quit the guild" I said in a low voice but Mira heard it and sreamed "WHHAATTT!?" and all the guild members looked at her "Shhhhh! Mira!" I said as I put a finger in fromt of my mouth "Well sorry~! but, why?" she asked and tears was streaming down her face and all the members looked at me with a questionable yet angry look on their faces "Well, no reason actually, BUT! I promise that I will visit okay Mira?" I said while hugging her "O-okay" she stuttered and let go of the hug and went to Master's Office

Master's POV

I was just doing some paper works when I heard a knock from the door "come in" I said and looked up and saw Lucy "Yes dear? what can I do for you?" I asked while looking at her "I would like to quit the guild" she said and my eyes widened "WHAT?!" I shouted but calmed down "Why my child?" I asked and saw tears was streaming down her face "Well I have 3 reasons" she said while calming down "And what is that 3 reasons my child?" I asked while tears was also in the corner of my eyes "1. I would like to be with my brother 2. Because of Natsu 3. Because I want them to be surprised from my real power" she said with a huge grin and I looked down thinking on what she said to me 'Hmmm_ I understand Natsu, but who is her brother and what is her real powers?'_ I asked myself and looked at her again "Okay Lucy, BUT in 1 conditions" I said "And what is that master?" she asked me "Tell the whole guild and also me who is you brother and what is your real powers" I said "Sure thing, but first~!" she said as she handed her hand that has the guild sign "Okay" I said with a sigh and I said some words and her guild mark disappeared "Let's go outside now Makarov" she said as she started walking towards the door and I started following her

Normal POV

Master Makarov and Lucy walked out of his office and Lucy shouted "HEY MINNA!" and all the guild members looked at her with confusion and when she rised her hand where her old guild mark used to be, all of them were shocked especially Natsu and Gray"I WAS ABOUT TO LEAVE FAIRY TAIL, MASTER AGREED BUT IN 1 CONDITION!" she shouted again "OH WAIT! GUYS COME INSIDE FIRST AND GO HERE!" she shouted and Sting and Rogue went inside and started walking towards where Lucy is standing. All of the guild mates were shocked and looked at Lucy again with a hell of confusion. Sting and Rogue made their way towards Lucy and was now standing between her "THE CONDITION THAT MASTER WANTS ALL OF YOU TO KNOW IS WHAT MY REAL POWER IS AND WHO IS MY BROTHER!" she said and all of the guilds were shock as hell again "Okay, First my brother is STING EUCLIFFE!" she grin "AND MY REAL POWER IS THAT I'M THE ELEMENTAL DRAGON SLAYER!" she said and her grin was wider than usual "NANNII!?" All of the members shouted as we walked towards the guild doors but was stopped by the Fire Dragon Slayer.

Natsu's POV

'_Lucy's brother is Sting!?' _I said to myself as I block their way "Move Natsu" I heard Lucy and saw her looking down the floor and I smirked "Make me" I said I saw Lucy smirked "You'll regret it" she said while a dark aura surrounded her, I was about to release my roar but was hit by her roar I hit the guild's wall and felt my eyelids getting heavier and heavier until I fell unconcious.

Gray's POV

'_Lucy's leaving?!' _I said to myself as ai started panicking when I saw Lucy beat Natsu with just ONE HIT! She started to walk out of the guild with Sting and Rogue but I started running towards her and grabbed her by the waist and started running to her apartment leaving the 2 Sabertooth mages confused "Put me down Gray!" I heard her shouting "Geez Lucy, we'll just go to your aoartment" I said while still running, we reached her apartment and put her dow. "Finally" I heard her say it and I chuckled "So, what do you want to talk about?" she asked as she stared at me and I can feel my cheeks are blushing "Is the real reason whay you quit Fairy Tail because of Natsu?" I finally asked her as I was now the one staring at her looking at the floor and I heard her chuckle and looked at me "Your really smart aren't you?" she said as she kissed my cheek and giving me a major blushing, she started walking while her back turned and waving at me. I swear I can feel someone was watching us since the time we got here, I shrugged it off and walking towards the guild again

Rogue's POV

As we follow Lucy with a guy who is shirtless secretly, I released a growl when Lucy kissed him in the cheek "Calm down Rogue it was just a kiss on the cheek not on the lips" Sting said while trying to calm me down. We saw Lucy started walking off and we started running towards her "Sis!" Sting shouted, she turned around and smiled at us "Hey guys!" She said with a cheery voice "Wanna go to Sabertooth now?" I asked and she nodded "Onee-chan!" she shouted "Yea?" Sting asked her "Let's have a race!" She said with a grin "Sure" was all he said "Last one to reach the train station will say who he/she likes after a week. Kay?" She said "Sure" Sting said with an emotionless expression "Ready" she said while stretching "set" I said while I prepared running "GO!" Sting shouted and we all started running. Lucy was the first one to arrived because she used her dragon wings and I got second. We both smirked and saw Sting pissed "One week and you will tell us who you like onee-chan~!" Lucy said in her cheery voice again "I'll go get the tickets" I said as I walked away "I'll go with you" Sting said but I just ignored him, we got our tickets and boarded the train

Lucy's POV

'_I can't wait to go to Sabertooth!' _I screamed inside while looking at the window "Uuugghhh" I heard Sting and Rogue groan "Troia" I whispered and they both looked at me and I just smiled. Later, I felt my eyelids getting heavier and heavier and I fell asleep.

* * *

**Hi Minna~! 2 more cahpters and the votings will be dlosed do please continue on voting for RoLu or GrayLu! **

**BYE SEE YOU NEXT TIME! :))**


	4. Chapter 4: Mysterious Stalkers?

**Ohayou~! Gomenasai for not updating for such a LONG TIME! T^T Don't just blame me, but my school as well! :)) **

**Here is the results! :D**

**RoLu- 12**

**GrayLu- 12**

**Ooooohhhh we have a tie! Continue supporting your favorite couples! The closing is at the 6th chapter!**

**Anyways~! Here's chapter 4~! .^. .^.**

* * *

Sting's POV

We got off the train with no problem because of Lucy casting Troia on us "Ne ne Onii-san" Lucy said while poking me on the shoulders "Yea?" I asked and looked at her "Who is the guild master of Sabertooth? I forgot" she said while rubbing the back of her neck and laughing nervously "You'll have to wait and see" I said while grinned "Aww come on! Rogue-kun! Who's the guild Master of Sabertooth?" she said and turned her head towards Rogue who was blushing because of how she said his name "It's Mast-" Rogue was cut off because of a hand covering his mouth "Shhhh!" I covered his mouth and whispered something on his ear and he nodded "Seems your Onii-san wants to keep it as a secret until you reached the guild Lucy" Rogue said while I grinn " I hate both of you" she said with a pout but smiled widely then she grabbed our hands and she started running "Where the hell are we going!?" I shouted and trying to run just the same speed as her "To the guild duhh" she said with an oh-so-obvious voice then I looked at Rogue who is blushing because of the sudden action she did and I chuckled '_I haven't seen Rogue blush more than one in one day, maybe Lucy can help him open up to others' _I thought then I started running faster than her and now I was the one dragging them towards the guild, I stopped at the front doors of the guild and asked Lucy "Ready Lucy?" she nodded and I went in front of the guild doors and kicked them, startling the other members.

"Yo, were back and we have company!" I shouted and Rogue came in and Lucy was trailing behind "Woah! This is way bigger than my original guild!|" she said and she looked around "Hey Sting! Who's the hot chick?" one of the male members asked but only received a punch in the face from me and a kick from the stomach from Rogue with a deadly aura surrounding us "Don't call her that EVER again got it?" we both said with a murderous aura and looked around the other male who was shivering and nodding "So what's your name?" a voice from behind asked "My name's Lucy" Lucy said and we both turned around only to see Orga, Rufus and Yukino talking to her "What's your relationship with Sting and Rogue?" Yukino asked and Lucy smiled "Sting is my Onii-san and Rogue is my friend!" she shouted and almost half the guild bombed the three of us questions "Let's go Lucy" I said and grabbed her hand while Rogue turned into a shadow and we went upstairs. On our way upstairs we can feel that the whole guild was looking at us then a figure blocked our way, she smiled widely at me and Rogue and we looked at Lucy who's eyes were wide and a big smile was on her face

Lucy's POV

A woman blocked our way and I saw her smile that is very familiar to me, I looked at her and my eyes widened and I had a big smile on my face, I started running towards her and hugged her "Min-min I missed you!" I shouted and broke our hug, I can feel that the guild was scared but their jaws dropped when Minerva hugged her again "I've missed you too Lu-chan" she said quietly and she broke their hug "So what are you doing here? I kinda forgot hehe" I asked while laughing nervously, she looked at me a little shocked "Oh yeah! I wanted to ask you who's the Master here because some Sting and Rogue doesn't want to tell me" I said with a pout "Well let's go if you want to see fa- I mean Master" she said and grabbed my hand and went towards the Master's office. Minerva knocked on the door and received a come in and we went inside _  
_

Normal POV

The guild members calmed down and did what they were doing when they heard a scream "KYAAAAAAAA!" their head shot towards Master's office and Sting and Rogue immediately ran towards Master's office and slammed the door only to see Minerva laughing so hard that tears was forming at the corner of her eyes and pointing at something, they followed at what she's pointing and only to see Lucy hugging Master Jiemma very tight and screaming "I miss you so much!" or "I'm sorry I forgot" or even "Uncle!". Sting kept on pulling her until she released her tight hug from Master "I miss you too Lucy" he said while sitting on a chair "So you want to join the guild?" he asked while eyeing Lucy "Yup!" she said with a big smile on her face "Very well then" he said and pull out the stamp mark that is placed inside one of his drawers "What color and where?" he asked and Lucy thought of it for a moment "Hmmmm I want gold at my right shoulder please" she said and Master Jiemma stamped her new Sabertooth mark "Minerva, go introduce Lucy in the guild and Lucy, I arranged a match for you okay?" he asked and Lucy just nod on what he said and Lucy grabbed Minerva's hand

"Let's go Min-min!" she said and opened the door and went in front of the balcony "Oii!" Minerva shouted gaining the whole guilds attention "This is Lucy Heartphilia, former Fairy Tail mage and my cousin" Minerva shouted and the whole guild was shocked "Want to say anything Lu-chan?" she asked "Maybe your magics?" she asked again and Lucy excitingly nodded "My magics are Celestial Magic, Requip Magic, Elemental Dragon Slaying and Elemental God Slaying" she finished making the whole guild jaw dropped until Lucy realise something "Ohh and I can read minds, turn into a different person, ice magic and take over magic!" she finished once again but making half the guild faint "Ohh and I ca-" Lucy was cut off when a hand covered her mouth "Maybe let's keep _that _one a secret okay sis?" Sting asked only to recieve a nod from her so he released his hand from her mouth and started walking downstairs.

Minerva's POV

I was getting a little curious on what Sting said about _that_ maybe I can ask Father, he might know something I thought and went inside Father's office "Father" I said as I sat on a chair "Hmm?" he asked and looked at me "I know you were listening to us outside, so I was hoping if you know what Sting and Lucy meant _that_?" I asked hoping to have some informations about her other magic "Well, I do know what they meant" he said calmly "What do they meant?" I asked in curiosity while my father sigh "Well they kept it a secret between her family and me, but I guess it's okay to tell you" he said and he then sigh "Her other power is that she have Da-" my father was cut off when we heard an explosive outside the guild "I guess I'll tell you later" my father said as he stood up and went outside to check while I was left there sitting "D" I said and kept on repeating "What magic starts with the letter D" I said to no one "D" I said again multiple times until I gasp "Don't tell me" I said and ran outside to get Lucy "Where's Lucy?" I said to Yukino "Oh she's outside" she said while pointing to the guild doors "Thanks Yukino" I shouted as I went outside "Any Time!" I hear her shout back. I stopped and saw that Sting and Lucy is standing across each other.

"I'm not gonna hold back you know sis?" Sting said while looking at Lucy who is chuckling "Don't worry, I won't hold back either" she said and then went on a serious looking face "Begin!" I heard father shout and saw that they are standing near the guild looking at the both of them "Remember Lucy! If you beat Sting, You can become an S-Class mage!" father shouted again and saw Lucy just nod then Sting ran towards her "White Dragon's Punch!" he said but was caught by Lucy then smirked "You never think before you do brother" she said then kicked him in the stomach and was sent flying towards me "Eeeekk!" I shouted then ran towards father "Oops! Gomene Min-min!" she shouted while rubbing the back of her head "It's okay Lu-chan!" I shouted back while smiling "White Dragon's Roar!" Sting said then it hit Lucy "Arrggghh!" Lucy shouted while bing sent flying and hit a tree "Hehhh no time to eat that huh sis?" Sting said and smirked "I really hate Light" Lucy said while dusting off the dust on her clothes "I more like shadows than Light" she said and looked at Rogue who was blushing "Sky Dragon Wings!" she shouted and angelic wings appeared on her back and started flying really high until we can't see her anymore. I looked at Sting who is looking around for Lucy until I saw a shadow behind Sting "Poison Dragon's Roar" I heard the shadow whisper then a purple light came out of the shadow's mouth and hit Sting directly and I saw that it was Lucy "I won!" she cheered and started jumping up and down. Sting was sent flying towards the guild and was left unconscious. Everyone except me and father jaws dropped "Congratulations Lucy, you are now an S-Class"father said then smirked "Yipee!" she shouted and ran towards father "Thank You Thank You Thank You Thank You!" she shouted while hugging father "Get off me!" he shouted and pushed Lucy "Never hug me" father said with a murderous voice "Hai hai!" Lucy said with a cheery voice while saluting like a soldier _'She's not afraid of Master, she's __brave' _the guild members thought

Rogue's POV

'_Woah! Lucy's so strong' _I thought while looking at her and then she caught me looking at her so I turned away hoping that she didn't see me blush "I'm gonna heal Onii-san now!" she shouted while going back inside the guild "Hey Rogue" I heard Minerva called me "What?" I said with a bored voice "I know you like Lu-chan" she said with a teasing voice causing me to blush again "I knew it" she said while smirking "S-Shut up" I said while trying to hide my blush from Minerva which cause her to burst out of laughter "W-W-ho k-knew Rogue c-can fall in l-love" she said while laughing so hard that there are tears coming from the corner of her eyes, I decided to go home and I thought of something on what Minerva had said "Neither do I" I whispered and looked at the sky but I felt that someone was watching me all day

?'s POV

"Heh, so I have another rival?" I said with a hint if annoyance "I knew it" my _friend _said while walking back "Where are you going?" I asked while looking at him "Away from here" he said while he put both of his hands inside his pocket "Coming?" he asked "Sure" I said and we both started going back "Then the battle begins Rogue" I said until I felt Rogue staring at us so I waved my right hand

Rogue's POV

I was still feeling that someone was watching me until I heard a voice "-ins Rogue" I looked back and saw that two people was walking. Back facing me then the man on the left waved his right hand until I can't see them anymore, I was still looking at the direction that the two people went but shrugged it off, I went to our house and saw that no one was still here "Maybe their at the guild" I said to no one while going towards my room. I lay down my bed and thinking of the man that waved his right hand "I know I've seen him before" I whispered while looking at the ceiling "Could they be Mysterious Stalkers?" I said until a few minutes of thinking I finally fell asleep but the last thing I remembered about the guy at the right is that he have red hair while the other one have dark blue.

* * *

**YAY! Finally done in this chapter! And I put two mysterious ****person here that also like Lucy. Don't worry you know both of them and I'm guessing you already know them. :))**

**The _friend _that the other mysterious man was talking about was his other rival, they really don't hate each other but when it comes to Lucy, they will fight until the other one falls or tired**

**With lots and lots of love I bid thee farewell! (not literally!) .^.**

**Until NEXT TIME! :D**


End file.
